


A Harmless Visit

by BeFreeBeHappyA012



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poor Loki, Shameless Smut, Smut, Thor: The Dark World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:30:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4734371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeFreeBeHappyA012/pseuds/BeFreeBeHappyA012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor goes to visit Loki in prison and he just might get carried away with other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Harmless Visit

**Author's Note:**

> For my nii-san.

It seemed like ages since he had paid his brother a visit so Thor decided he'd do just that. And besides, he had a thing or two to say to Loki, after the fact that his brother was in prison.  
Thor was frustrated with all of the stunts Loki was performing nowadays. What with destroying New York and all, Thor could very much say he was fed up with his brother's schemes. Maybe even "fed up" didn't come close to what Thor was feeling. Perhaps, it was something more like "irritated" or possibly a tad hurt. He had thought Loki understood how much he cared about that world but it seemed as if Thor couldn't tell what his brother was thinking anymore. Loki had become unpredictable and, perchance, ever so slightly hostile in Thor's mind. He never knew what his brother was thinking anymore and that very fact drove Thor mad. So that is what brought him to be standing inside Loki's surprisingly large cell room with his hands crossed tightly over his chest. He had been standing a few feet away from where Loki was chained to the wall for at least a few minutes now and, the god of thunder was growing more impatient by the second. He shifted his weight onto one leg then decided to shift it onto the other, letting out an exasperated sigh as he ran a muscled hand through his course hair.  
"Loki," Thor spoke again, his voice ringing clear and tinted with a slight edge.  
Still, he received no reply from his brother who appeared to be dozed off or something of the sort. His eyes were closed with his brow raised high yet furrowing together, and his head was tilted back and to the side so that it rested at a slight angle on the wall behind him. Thor noticed the delicate sweep of Loki's soft eyelashes and the rhythmic rise and fall of his slender chest. His eyes fell on the way his brother's paler lips parted ever so slightly and how Loki's dark disheveled curls gently trailed down to frame his long face. Thor had never recognized how truly ravishing his younger brother was. He wondered what had made him see it now of all times.  
A foreign feeling had started to grow in Thor and it was one such a feeling that he could not simply brush it off like he often did.  
He swallowed and, with little resistance, let his eyes sweep greedily over his brother's slim form once again. Thor noted how Loki's clothing clung to certain places, outlining his figure deliciously. He caught himself biting his lip and he let out a shaky breath.  
Before he realized, Thor was crouched down at Loki's side with one hand brushing a stray strand of wavy black hair from his brother's pale face. Loki merely stirred in his sleep and mumbled something inaudible. It didn't entirely matter what he had said anyways, his voice was low and like sweet honey to Thor's ears. Thor moved his large callused hand to rest on Loki's lean chest and paused for a moment to admire his placid expression. Loki's slender arms were bent and chained to the wall so that they rested just above his head.  
It must have been quite the tiresome position, Thor mused. But somehow he liked seeing Loki vulnerable and unable to resist. Actually, he quite relished the idea.  
He slowly trailed his hand lower until it came to rest on his brother's thigh. Thor stared at Loki's closed lids as if they would open up any minute, revealing his brother's frosty cold glare and piercing expression. Receiving no response, Thor's fingers cautiously crawled up to hook under Loki's waistband so that he had a couple fingers latched on. Inattentively, Thor licked his lips hungrily and placed a hand on both sides of Loki's slim hips to carefully drag his form-fitting pants off a small degree. He placed his muscled hand flat on his brother's smooth yet toned stomach and paused for half a moment to see if Loki would react. The rise and fall of his chest was still at the same constant pace and not even his eyes fluttered to the new sensation. Thor's lips slowly curled into a lopsided grin. Loki was always very sensitive around his stomach and only Thor had been able to figure out that weak spot.  
Taking advantage of Loki's sleeping state, Thor shifted one hand lower while the other gripped his brother's lucid, lithe hip bone which easily fitted itself into Thor's hand like a missing puzzle piece finally coming into place. And by lower that meant in his pants. Thor gently felt around in Loki's pants until he came across what he was searching for. As his hands brushed over Loki's cock, his brother's eyes fluttered and his body stirred. Thor rested his hand where it was until Loki ceased his movements. Another groan escaped from his brother's lips and that was enough to light a fire inside of Thor. He slipped his other hand around his waist to shift Loki's position slightly and slid his brother's pants down lower. Thor continued to tortuously stroke Loki until he could feel him getting hard, his eyes never leaving his brother's closed ones. Loki's brow furrowed and a long gasp fell from his enticing lips.  
Suddenly Loki's eyes burst open and his slender legs twitched when he saw who was in front of him. His expression soon changed from surprise to rage. Loki glanced down to where his older brother's hand was and his pale face turned a shade pinker in embarrassment.  
"Thor! What're you-" Loki started but his brother silenced him with a hard kiss.  
Thor left one hand in Loki's pants while the other gripped the back of his head, forcing him to stay put. Loki tried to cry out in protest but Thor aggressively nipped at his brothers bottom lip resulting in a muffled whimper from Loki. Thor used his tongue to force open Loki's lips and let it push against his brother's. Loki squirmed and attempted to shove Thor away with his feet but his older brother had now seated himself on top of him non to comfortably. While one of Thor's hands clutched Loki's hair, the other still was rubbing his dick and Loki had a hard time trying to keep himself from crying out. He clenched his eyes shut and yelled out strangled protests to little avail.  
"Mmmm... Now I see the reason why the guards had given me this." Thor said in a low tone, tilting his head back just enough that their lips hovered over one another. He brought forth the muzzle and proceeded to fasten it on to his brothers mouth.  
Loki turned his head to the side, resisting the pull of his older brother's fingers tugging at his hair roughly.  
"If you put that on me, brother, I swear I will kill you." Loki growled, glaring daggers at Thor.  
The other merely chuckled. "I don't think you'll be able to do much in your current state, I'm afraid." Thor gave a cocky half smile and pulled Loki's head closer. "And besides, I wouldn't want you getting too loud. The guards will surely hear."  
Loki's eyes flared and he tried to form words but was too flustered to react with dignity. Thor laughed once again and Loki could feel it from deep within his chest. Thor gripped his brother's head more tightly and aggressively forced Loki's head to remain as still as he could get it.  
"Thor, don't-!" Loki raised his voice but his brother had already fastened the muzzle to his flushed face before he could finish his threat.  
Loki twisted from underneath Thor but the god of thunder was not going to budge from his position on top. Loki proceeded to shout curses at his brother but none of them could be heard clear enough to understand what was said. Thor smirked yet again and tugged on Loki's hair, forcing his head back so that more of his heated neck was exposed.  
"Mmmm, I do enjoy how you squirm." Thor whispered hotly against Loki's flushed neck, causing him to let out a muted moan.  
Thor let his lips roam over Loki's smooth skin, biting fiercely from time to time. He tugged open his younger brother's shirt to give himself more areas to explore and Loki twisted in defiance.  
"I know you enjoy this, Loki. So stop trying to fight back." Thor murmured against his brother's ear.  
Loki squeaked and glared down at Thor with narrowed eyes, only squirming more.  
Thor smirked. "And besides, you're not going to win this anyways." He fingered the head of Loki's cock, causing his brother to cry out, his eyes clenched shut.  
"See? You cannot resist so just give in. " Thor fingered it again then slid his hand along the length of Loki's member, setting a pace that felt excruciatingly slow.  
Loki moaned loudly and writhed against Thor, tugging on his bonds. He half opened his eyes and gazed at Thor drowsily; his body felt hot and his face heated. His brother had his face buried in his neck, marking his skin up and Loki occasionally flinched as Thor bit down rather vigorously. He could feel his brother's strong hand forcefully pulling at his disarrayed hair and a low moan escaped his lips. Even if Thor made him, there was no possible way for Loki to sit still. Thor's tugging, pulling, biting, and stroking made it all feel so unbearable but very pleasurable all the while, even if Loki wouldn't admit it.  
He gasped suddenly then as Thor tightened his grasp and started to quicken the pace. Loki shut his eyes tightly, brow furrowing and his breath coming in unsteady puffs.  
"What's it going to take to make you come for me, hmm?" Thor asked domineeringly.  
At that, Loki moaned quite exquisitely and his head tipped back against the hard cell wall. Thor tugged on his brother's dark wavy hair, pulling him closer. Loki's eyes had a vulnerable pleading look as he opened them to stare back into Thor's blue ones.  
Thor gave a lopsided grin. "You know, you truly do look enticing like this, Loki." He gripped his brother's chin and tilted his blushing face upwards to gaze at him from a different angle.  
His hand in Loki's pants moved along his cock sharply, causing him to cry out again. Loki writhed under Thor's grip and he felt as if he couldn't take it much longer. He twisted at every jerk Thor's hand made, digging his nails into the palm of his hands to keep his moaning to a minimum, even though he couldn't stop himself from crying out anyways.  
A thin layer of sweat covered both of their bodies and Thor was even grunting with the effort now, fucking Loki into his hand at a rigorous pace. He was relieved he had told the guards to leave him and his brother alone for at least and hour or so.  
"I want you to come all over my hand." Thor breathed in Loki's ear, nipping roughly at his neck.  
Thor flicked his wrist once, then twice and Loki twisted against his brother, his moan a little louder than expected despite the muzzle. He felt weak and suddenly, he couldn't take it anymore. Loki swore he saw stars at the back of his eyes as he relished the high. Distantly, he heard himself cry out and Thor whisper something at his ear. Loki gasped and cursed as he slowly came back to his senses, panting and breathing heavily. He lay there for what seemed like ages until he felt a hand caressing his face and carefully moving the hair away from his eyes. When Loki finally looked up, he saw Thor languidly licking the come off his fingers and shift back onto his heels.  
"Who knew you could be so fetching, brother," Thor hummed, lazily unclasping the muzzle. "I wish we had done this sort of thing earlier."  
Loki attempted to kick his brother but Thor swiftly stepped back and out of the way, laughing.  
"Don't you dare touch me again!" Loki yelled, his face red.  
Loki was too flustered to come up with more to say and so he was simply stuck with glaring icily at his brother. Thor merely gave a taunting grin in return.  
"As you wish, Loki," Thor replied mockingly. "Now if you'll excuse me for a moment. I cannot simply stay here and not get myself off now that I've seen you."  
Within a few strides Thor was out the door, leaving Loki sitting on the floor gawking after him. He quickly shut his mouth and wriggled his pants up as best he could without the use of his hands.  
He was a mess. Loki sighed and wondered how long it'd take Thor to finish his business. A small thought came to his mind and Loki gave a sly grin. He wouldn't actually mind seeing Thor getting himself off. He wouldn't mind in the slightest.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!!! :)


End file.
